Another school fic
by glockcourage
Summary: Just another school fic...Ino X not Chouji...For Orenjitenshii...
1. Chapter 1

**Another school fic**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey!" Ino waves her right hand towards the new arrival. She has been waiting for him for the past five minutes. Considering that she's already late for ten minutes being down from her room to wait on the pavement in front of her house, if she has met him on time she would have waited for fifteen long minutes. "You are late!"

"Tch," says the boy typically.

Shikamaru starts to walk ahead towards the nearby university.

Ino cries, "Wait up!"

The university is big—wide lawns, high buildings and numerous students.

Ino takes a look around. "I'll meet you later! We have the same math class! Goodie!" And bids Shikamaru goodbye.

Shikamaru goes to his classes then pretends to be not sleeping on his desk –and so far succeeding. The professors would discover soon but not today. Today they are relaxed in welcoming the new school year.

But in his math class, Shikamaru realizes that the newly hired professor appears to have eyes on the back of his head.

And that Shikamaru couldn't really take a nap, not when Ino is beside him gushing about everything she has seen and experienced in her other classes. In particular she is talking about a pink haired girl she has just met. Shikamaru is actually not listening to Ino's prattle, glancing towards the board; he is met by Hyuga's eyes.

Professor Hyuga holds Shiakamaru's gaze and then turns them to Ino. "You? What's the answer to this equation?"

Shikamaru hears Ino mumbles, "Oh shit." And feels her foot hitting his.

Shikamaru looks at the board. It's a complicated equation. Shikamaru shrugs then raises his hand. The professor ignores his proffered arm.

Ino starts to fidget then tries batting her eye lashes. When that doesn't work, Ino excuses, "I am talking to my friend here regarding a tragedy at home. My—my dog which he has given me is sick. Of course I want to reassure him that I'm doing everything I can to make sure Sakura gets well soon. But obviously my friend despite being concerned about Sakura is still listening to your lecture so why don't you let him answer?" Ino finishes in what sounds like a huff and then leans back on her seat while crossing her arms.

Shikamaru groans.

Neji Hyuga unblinking stares at Ino.

Ino glares back.

-o0o—

TBC

4/4/11

A/N: A request...I know I didn't listen to the instruction...gomen...

...Review?

~6 17 11AF~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two days later, Shikamaru has waited for Ino to arrive and go inside their math classroom and take her seat before coming out of the corner where he is taking cover and entering the room to make sure he isn't seated beside her. Ino tends to talk to whoever is seated beside her and he's planning to take a nap. But once he enters, the only vacant seat is the one beside her.

Shikamaru is also three minutes late, judging by the way professor Hyuga looks pointedly at the clock.

Taking his chair, Ino murmurs to Shikamaru, "He's just four years older than us but you'd think he's older. He's so strict. Doesn't he remember students act this way?"

Shikamaru shrugs. It would be more troublesome answering Ino than keeping quiet.

Ino continues to whisper something to Shikamaru and if professor Hyuga catches her on it, she would smile back at him, acting all innocent.

Shikamaru has a feeling that Ino is succeeding wonderfully in irking the stoic-faced professor.

When Ino is on her way out from the classroom, with Shikamaru being the last one to leave, Shikamaru is able to hear the professor asking Ino, "So how's Sakura?"

"Still bitchy," Ino answers, thinking about her pink-haired classmate.

"Good. Nice to know your mutt is still acting like one. Probably takes after its owner," Professor Neji says smoothly before strolling out, exiting the room first.

Leaving a flabbergasted Ino, with her mouth open.

Shikamaru walks in front of her. "Coming?"

Ino closes her mouth. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah."

"He'll have my revenge next time." The glint in Ino's eyes looks dangerous.

"Tch."

For their next math classes, surprisingly Ino listens to the professor and often raises her hand to give her answers.

Ino being agreeable means trouble with capital T.

On one of their walks towards school, Ino suddenly inquires from her companion, "You think he now realizes I'm not some dumb blonde?"

Shikamaru raises a brow.

"I've been studying well you know. I'd even borrow your notes if you have one but you don't. And starting tomorrow I wouldn't wait for you to walk me to school so I could go to the library earlier." Ino twists her mouth in apology, explaining, "Mom would be shocked if she sees me studying that early." Ino then breaks in a grin to show she's looking forward to the fruits of her labour.

Shikamaru pauses in his walk to asks, "What are you planning Ino?"

"Nothing." Ino smiles, loaded with meaning and her eyes sparkle, contradicting what she has just said.

"Suit yourself."

"I will."

TBC

A/N: Hey orenjitenshii, your/this request is taking too long, ne ~hope you did not forget about your request pairing~...and come to think of it you might not be even aware of this fic so I added your name on the summary...you should create an FFN account...

And thanks to DCfan100 and Echo Uchiha! You've made it easier to continue...appreciate it much!

Review ok...

~4/4.6/17/11AF~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Neji!" Ino hollers from one of the library chairs.

Professor Hyuga doesn't look up from browsing the books in the shelves. The bookshelves are arranged on the side of the group of tables for the readers.

"Neji!" Ino's voice carries her smile.

The professor finally looks up, only to see Ino waving at another boy to come closer before chatting up with him.

The professor returns his attention to the books. After a short while he suddenly feels a presence at his back.

"You thought I was calling you!" Ino exclaims before laughing.

Neji Hyuga stiffens.

"So what book should I read next for your class?" Ino leans a little bit closer to Neji than necessary, skimming the rows of Math textbooks.

Neji moves half a step away from Ino.

Ino notices the movement and smirks.

Neji reaches for a book now in front of him, which also explains him shifting his body to reach it. "Here, you should read this."

"Thanks." Ino stares at the proffered thick volume before extending her hands to receive it.

Neji returns his attention to perusing the other books.

"So why did you decide to be a prof?— No. Don't answer that it's obvious you like going back to school." Ino juggles the book from one hand to the other.

Neji doesn't deem to answer. He takes out a book from the shelf then scrutinizes the back cover before returning it back.

"I'm wrong?...Hmm, you seem to like scolding people. Maybe because you got scolded a lot before..." Ino giggles. "That sounds wrong too. I mean you probably behaved well and was such a good kid nobody would think it necessary to scold you."

Taking the three books he has selected with him, Neji starts to leave.

"Hey! You didn't answer me."

Neji swivels around to face Ino to finally remark, "This is the library."

Ino takes a look around. "Oh gosh it is!"

Neji places his index finger on his lips.

Ino copies his movement and jokingly says, "Shh," before whispering loudly, "Hey prof, you know it wouldn't hurt if you break some rules sometime." Having said that Ino strolls away taking her book with her then after a few steps she returns back to the shelves and notices Neji hasn't move from the spot. "I'm gonna return this. It is sooo thick that the only thing I'm gonna use it for is as a paper weight." Ino grins in embarrassment before muttering, "Ja," as she quickly turns around and walks briskly away.

Neji's lips lift slightly at the corners but Ino isn't able to see that in her rush to leave.

TBC

~4 4. 6 29 11AF~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The class collectively groans when the professor announces a quiz the next day.

Ino suddenly raises her hand amidst the class disgruntlement.

"I didn't ask a question, Ms. Yamanaka," speaks Neji, standing by his table in the front of the class.

"_Sheesh_ I'm aware of that." Ino uses her most charming smile. "Since most of the class don't appear prepared why don't we make it more rewarding for some who are?"

Slumping sleepily on his desk, Shikamaru has to glance up at Ino and notices the excitement in her eyes. _Tch_ she's probably one of the people who comes prepared for the quiz; a rarity.

"This is a class, Ms. Yamanaka. You attend school to learn and that's sufficient reward," Neji finishes his sentence despite the class crying out in dissention.

"Oh come on. You haven't heard my proposal yet and you are already disagreeing. Come on it may even motivate the class to study better."

"So what's your proposal?" Neji asks.

Ino, with a smile on her red lips for the little victory, suggests, "Why don't you buy lunch for a week for the one who gets the highest score?"

"_Oi Ino!_ What kind of perk is that?" one of their classmates, a scruffy-looking student, disagrees.

While an overactive student shoots up from his chair and excitedly suggests, "I think for the lucky youth who gets the highest score, he or she should be exempted from the next quiz."

Neji lifts his hand in silence since the class has now become noisy. "No. Now prepare your paper."

Undaunted, Ino interrupts to add, "The prof means no to Lee's suggestion. So class remember free lunch courtesy of Mr. Neji!" Ino then readies her paper and pen, tapping the cap on her desk as she waits expectantly for the first question.

Neji ignores Ino and calmly states the first item on the test.

Shikamaru, too lazy to answer the last five questions, put his pen down midway through the quiz.

In the end, Ino gets the top score. Disbelief written on her expressive face, she glowers at her dark haired companion.

"What?" Shikamaru queries as he sits defensively straighter on his chair. Ino has been glaring at him for a full minute already.

"You didn't answer correctly," Ino complains.

Shikamaru slouches back on his chair. "I did. I passed didn't I?"

"I got only six out of the ten questions. You could easily top that," Ino pouts, prettily.

"Instead of going at me shouldn't you be nagging the prof for your prize?" sighs Shikamaru.

"_Dammit!" _Ino huffs, "If you won, I could easily tag along. Then we will let him know that he has to give us more money for our combined lunches."

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow. "Your revenge is for him to spend more than necessary?"

"Well, it's the best I could think of at the spur of a moment, smarty pants," Ino grumps.

Shikamaru is sardonically smiling at Ino's amateurish strategy when the professor finally approaches them.

"Here. This should be enough." Neji extends two paper bills, knowing that the blonde imp is waiting for it. The class has already trooped out the door. The class is already finished but she and her boyfriend are still staying on their respective seats pointedly waiting for her reward.

Ino eying the money and is on the verge of extending her hand to take it from Neji when suddenly the giver closes his hand into a fist, trapping the bills inside.

"How do I know you will spend this on your lunch?" Neji asks, suspiciously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ino's voice rises in affront.

"You're too thin. You probably don't eat lunch," Neji speaks the truth as he sees it.

"Of course I eat lunch. It's dinner that I don't," Ino admits proudly.

Neji continues to fist hold his money, deciding whether to give it or not.

After a while, Ino grunts, "_Sheesh _you could come with me if you want."

"Agreed," Neji answers.

"Shikamaru's coming with us so you have to treat him too," Ino puts forward unabashedly.

Neji opens his mouth ready to say something when he's interrupted.

"Ino, I brought a packed lunch," Shikamaru mentions. "I'll be going ahead."

TBC

—o0o—

~4/4/11, 4 4 13AF P~

A/N: I was going through my Chibi folder and saw this.

This fic was put up for adoption and…well any takers?


End file.
